Problem: 6 cars were in the toy store parking lot. 42 more cars park at the toy store. How many cars are in the parking lot now?
Solution: The number of cars that are parked now is the sum of the number that were parked earlier and the number that came to park. The sum is $6 + 42$ cars. $6 + 42 = 48$ cars.